The present invention relates to a new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a disbudded potted Chrysanthemum plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fichrycosyel’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fareham, Hampshire, United Kingdom and De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum plants with large incurved decorative-type inflorescences.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum X morifolium ‘Fichrycospur’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/732,509. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Fichrycospur’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands during the spring of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands during the spring of 2014. Asexual reproduction by terminal vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.